


some sunny day

by staticbees



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: Gen, i miss steph., major spoilers for introductions !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staticbees/pseuds/staticbees
Summary: Steph, in Eden.





	some sunny day

_ As the sun shines overhead, birds chirping, the gentle notes of We’ll Meet Again fade out, leaving behind only a light overlay of static and leaves rustling. As they begin to walk, Dr. Corenthal puts his arm around Evan’s shoulders, and says something too soft for the camera to pick up. The camera stays still, filming their retreating backs. There’s a flicker of bright white, and the video cuts off, leaving only a blank black screen. _

 

Steph exhales softly. “Guess they really did forget about me, huh?” 

 

It's for the best, though, really - the less people involved, the better. Her most recent iteration had started this cycle alone. It's only fitting she'd end it the same way. 

 

She wishes she'd gotten the chance to say goodbye, though. As much as she derides them, she really does…  _ did _ love them. She misses their casual banter, Evan’s knife-sharp grin, Jeff’s soft laughter, Vinny’s calm demeanor. The way Dad's eyes crinkled up when he laughed, and how Mom made sure to check up on her after an episode. 

 

She lets herself stare at their faces for a moment longer, a lump in her throat, before switching off the phone and pocketing it. She has to keep moving.

 

“Stephanie.”

 

Steph goes still, a spark of hope flaring bright in her chest at the familiar voice. “Dad?” she asks quietly. 

 

She turns to see him standing behind her, Vinny, Jeff and Evan trailing him. Evan grins at her. “Long time no see.”

 

She swipes at her eyes. “I missed you idiots.” 

 

Evan looks mock-surprised. “Even Vinny? Really?”

 

“You’re one to talk,” Vinny replies flatly, but Steph can hear a hint of amusement in his voice.

 

“We missed you too,” Jeff says, pulling her into a hug. 

 

She wraps her arms around him, holding tight. She knows it won’t last, but as she leans her head on her brother’s shoulder, the warmth of the summer sun caressing her skin, for just one, shining moment, Steph feels like everything’s going to be alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello its me and im here to say im so glad emh had a happy ending


End file.
